Begin Again
by Meishuu
Summary: [Translation] Envy is a poison for the soul, and learning to deal with the consequences of your actions is part of growing up. Martin and Diana still need to take in this lesson; fighting against the paranormal and the supernatural is the least of their problems. Takes place after "It's Alive, Part 2". In progress.


**Standard Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Martin Mystery; they are the propriety of _Marathon Media Group_. This story has been created merely for entertainment proposes.

This story is written in British English; therefore some spellings may look different.

Please keep in mind that this is a translation of my original story "Volver a empezar". English is not my native language, therefore, expect some grammar and/or spelling mistakes; feel free to point these out. I'm always looking to improve.

* * *

**Chapter**** 1: Re****morse**

Diana Lombard had never been so anxious for the end of a math class.

Fidgeting with the pencil in her right hand, her eyes darted to the clock on the wall, over and over again; she unconsciously started scratching the back of her hand, and an immense terror cave over her when she noticed her skin—or rather, the stratum corneum, if she remembered her biology lessons—began to fall off.

She bit her pencil, perhaps a bit too hard, trying to stay calm.

Finally, the bell rang; Diana ran out of the classroom, not really caring for the students in her way. She made it to her bedroom and locked the door behind her: she really didn't want anyone to see her in such a miserable state; after emptying her stomach's contents into the toilet, she threw some water on her face and rinsed her mouth.

It had only been a week since Octavia Paine attacked The Centre's headquarters. Octavia almost accomplished her mission and, in part, it was because of her; if not for Diana, Octavia wouldn't have been able to capture the monster needed for the experiment, The Centre wouldn't be almost destroyed—how many agents died during the attack? When will The Centre be functional again? Will M.O.M return as the manager?—and, above all, she wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of this terrible mutation.

Diana had spent most the past few weeks immersed in a formula that would return her to her human state; she again looked like herself, with one small exception: a thin layer of reptile-like skin began to come off, slowly and repulsive; sometimes Diana could not help but turn her head or stand in front of a mirror to check the base of her spine, looking for bulges, or even a scaly lizard tail.

"Diana? Diana, are you there? Are you okay?" She heard Jenni's voice through the bedroom door. "Diana?"

Diana couldn't help but felt sick to her stomach, although she wasn't entirely sure of the reason; she swallowed hard and approached the door.

"I'm fine Jenni, you don't have to worry. I do think the cafeteria food didn't agree with my stomach", she answered, chuckling.

"Oh, that sucks. Can I come in?"

Diana sighed with resignation, and opened the door to her friend.

"Hi, Jenni. What's going on?"

"That's what I like to ask you. Diana, as your best friend, it's my duty to tell you when you are acting weird. Are you alright?"

_Weirder than usual?_

"Definitely. I do have a bit of a stomach ache. I'm think I'm going to take a nap."

_Of course, after I'm done with my homework, _she thought. There was no way she would leave her homework unfinished. She would rather die.

"Diana." The redhead crossed the room with graceful strides, and sat on the edge of the girl's bed, gesturing for her to join. Diana did so, though not entirely certain of the usefulness of this talk. "Tell me, Diana, what is with you? Lately, you have been very quiet and you look very sad."

"It's nothing. I just…" answered Diana, touching the back of her neck, almost nervously.

Jenni was her best friend at the Torrington Academy and, although her desire to talk about her personal demons was almost overwhelming, she knew she needed to kept her mouth shut; her best friend didn't had the slightest idea of her double life.

What was she supposed to tell Jenni? How would she explain the true reason behind her depression? She certainly couldn't tell her about The Centre. Much less, tell her that Martin, her very obnoxious brother, wasn't as useless as he looked.

Martin. That permanent headache.

"Is this about a boy? Huh? Is that it?"

The casual and almost shameless way Jenni phrased her question, got Diana out of her reverie. She couldn't help but look at her friend with utter disbelief. Did Jenni really believe that she would behave in this way just because of a boy?

She reminded herself that her friend couldn't really be blamed for her naiveté. Jenni was superficial, even a little interested, but she'd always been there when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

_She has never had to deal with something like this, Diana though. _In the end, she doubted that her fried would understand the gravity of her situation. How could she explain that she, the smartest girl at the academy, made such a huge mistake? A mistake that cost the lives of many people.

"No."

"Oh. Then what is it? Did you do badly in an exam?" The redhead rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Let me guess: Martin played a prank on you".

"Y-yes. Something like that."

That wasn't entirely a lie. The whole mess with Octavia Paine started because of Martin, his inability to keep his mouth shut, and his lack of empathy.

"Oh, Di, just forget it. I know you're kind of a resentful person, but it's really not worth it. Trust me on this. Your brother is an idiot most of the time, but you really shouldn't let that bother you so much."

"I-I know Jenni. I know", she said, then clenched her fists and looked at her friend right in the eye, "I'm not resentful. Am I?"

"Sometimes," Jenni answered shrugging her shoulders; suddenly, she looked at her watch with surprise, "Oh, look at the time! Sorry, but I need to cut this short Diana, my gymnastics practice just started and I'm running late. However, if you need anything…"

"Yeah. I'll call you."

Both girls stood up. "Promise me, okay?" said Jenni, with concern in her voice.

"I promise. See you later," answered Diana.

"Diana, I'm serious. If you need to talk with anyone, just tell me."

"Of course, Jenni. Stop worrying so much, I'm fine, really."

_I'm fine, Diana though, perhaps in an attempt to convince herself of that fact. J_enni crossed her arms, and gave her friend a skeptical look; nevertheless, she seemed to accept her friend's assertion and finally left for her gymnastics practice.

The girl was restless until she saw the shadow of Jenni disappear below the door, and listened as she walked away down the hall. She lay face down on her bed, trying to forget, at least for a couple of hours, the events of a few weeks ago.

There was no doubt in Diana's mind: This was all Martin's fault.

* * *

She woke up past midnight, having no idea of long she had slept, although she noticed the moon just outside her window. She rose hastily from her bed, remembering that she hadn't finished her homework due for the next day.

Diana would have continued with her homework, even if it took her all night, if not for the growling of her stomach. At this hour, the school cafeteria was already closed, so she decided to satiate her hunger with junk food from the vending machine located in the first floor; to be frank, she found the Torrington Academy a bit creepy at this hour of the night, considering all the paranormal activity that took place in its halls.

The girl practically crept down the hall, until she found a vending machine. While trying to decide on a treat, she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and couldn't avoid being startled, knocking to the floor the coins she carried with her.

"Martin Mystery! That's not funny!" she shouted angrily, while facing her brother, whose boisterous laughter had betrayed immediately, "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, sis," he answered, pointing at the vending machine, "Can't sleep?"

Diana didn't answered. She simply collected her coins and selected something from the machine: a chocolate bar with peanuts that, although not very nutritious, would fill her stomach. She worried about falling asleep again and failing to finish her homework on time for the first class of the day.

"Well, it seems you're back to normal, sis. As normal someone like you can be. Are you sure there isn't anything you'll like to confess? Perhaps some 'extra parts' you'll like to talk about?"

"Leave me alone, Martin." Diana crossed her arms and looked at her brother with disdain. "I can't believe that you are still making jokes about it."

"Oh, come on Di, you know I can't help it. It's just too funny."

"I never joke about the times you've been transformed into something, and let me remind you that they've been plenty."

Martin scratched nervously the back of his neck.

"At least I didn't try to destroy The Centre. Or let a monster loose inside the headquarters."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Diana felt an immense desire to slap him. It was bad enough with the guilt that gnawed within her, but then he had to continue rubbing it in her face. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? It wasn't enough that he'd humiliated her by getting a higher score in that last test? It wasn't enough for him to be considered the better agent?

"Shut up, just shut up."

Martin backed away, visibly surprised by her words. Diana turned around, ready to go back to her bedroom; the last thing she wanted right now was having an argument with her stepbrother, however, he wasn't going to let leave just yet: he caught her by the sleeve of her shirt with more force than necessary, making Diana to almost slip.

"I'm sorry Di, bu-"

Martin's apology was interrupted by the girl's palm impinging on his right cheek, with an almost colossal force, that Diana didn't even know she had. For a moment, Martin didn't utter a single word; he just stood there, touching his flushed face while his eyes widened in surprise. This time it was she who backed away, unsure of how to react at her own actions. It wasn't the first time she hit or slapped him but, on those occasions, it has just been a game. "Though love" as some people called it.

This was different.

They didn't spoke or moved. Luckily for them, and before things got more awkward, the u-watch started beeping.

"We better find Java," Diana said grimly, and Martin could only nod.

* * *

After the eye scanning and identification routine, and while traveling on the electric platform that led to M.O.M's office, Diana couldn't help but notice the normality with which the agents carried out their duties. It was overwhelming. Stoics and solemn, many of them were wearing a black ribbon in mourning, while some others opted for a simple armband.

The overall look of the place had certainly improved since the last visit of the young agents. The thick pieces of glass were cleaned, as were loose wires, although some wall panels remained on the ground. The large metal desks and computers were back in their rightful place. Blood stains, resulting from the vicious attack, were almost imperceptible now.

But the smell of death lingered in the air.

"What are you doing, Di? Admiring your 'little job'?"

Diana would have pounced to his brother's necks, but Java's big and strong hands kept her at bay.

"No fighting," Java said, standing between the two teenagers.

"We're not fighting, Java. We are ju-"

"Please, Diana. _Java is not stupid._"

"I never said that he-"

"Whatever. We better hurry; I'd like to see what Billy has done with his new office."

The walk from the elevator to M.O.M's office—for her, it'll always be M.O.M's office— seemed eternal to Diana.

What she saw at the office took her by surprise: the place was a complete mess; cracks on the walls, a considerable amount of debris, stacks of books and thick folders piled on the ground; in spite of everything, the main computer and other electronics were already operating at one hundred percent. You'd think the boss's office would be the first room to be tidied up, but apparently the cleaning crew was too busy with other sectors.

"Geez! And Diana complains about my room," exclaimed Martin.

For a moment, she contemplated following the joke with some sarcastic remark or with a joke of her own; deep down, she just wanted for this madness to end, for all the hurt feeling and hurtful words to evaporate.

She just wanted things to get back the way they were.

"Hey guys!" Billy said, as he stepped out from under the shiny and new mahogany desk, carrying a pile of folders and thick manila envelopes. "Please excuse the mess. As you can see, there's still much to sort out. Whole sections to clean, raids to organize, prisoners to interrogate..."

_Prisoners? Raids?_ Diana thought, but really didn't gave it importance.

Diana had become accustomed to the human form of his friend, so it was weird for her to see the little alien without his suit and out of his flying saucer; to think of him as her boss was even weirder.

"Java help Billy."

"Don't worry Java, I have it under control. I think so."

Martin sat in one of the comfortable armchairs, crossing his legs and placing his hands behind his head, while Diana and Java helped Billy, despite the latter's protests.

"Where are we going today, Billy? Oh, I know! How about Miami? Hawaii? Any beach is fine, as long there are girls in bikini…"

"Oh! Java want visit Japan!"

"Japan? Why?" Martin asked.

"Java want to try sushi."

"Ha! Good idea, big guy! And we could also go to one of these temples, meet a beautiful priestess and mayb-"

"Can't you think of anything else, Martin?" questioned Diana, holding the bridge of her nose.

"It's not my fault that women find me irresistible, Di."

The girl couldn't help but wonder if he really believed that, or just pretended to believe it in an attempt to preserve his ego intact. Martin was far from being a Ladies man. How could anyone deceive himself to such a degree?

"Sorry to disappoint you, Martin. But today, your team will go to Greece," Billy said with a playful tone in his voice.

"Greece?" Diana asked.

"To the National Park of Vikos–Aoӧs, to be precise," said Billy, giving Diana a thick manila folder, "We have received reports of the disappearance of several workers, as well as some hunters in the area."

"What are construction workers and hunters doing in a National Park? Aren't hunting, fishing, deforestation and the building of human settlements, prohibited?" questioned Diana, while perusing the mission's report.

"They are, though such activities are prohibited only in the park's core. Of course that does not stop poachers or some villagers. Although, well, that's not the problem, you see..."

"Greece? Blerg! Bo-ring," said Martin, making sure to use the most childish tone he could find.

"Martin! Greece _isn't _boring," Diana retorted, in an admonitory tone, "For your information, there are many places in Greece that are considered a World Heritage Site, in addition-"

"I don't care."

Diana suppressed her desires to slap his brother. _As ignorant and stupid as ever_, she thought.

Billy cleared his throat.

"Do you want us to search for the constructions workers and the poachers? Isn't that a job for the police?" Asked Diana. The girl wrinkled her nose: she didn't like the idea of helping those violent and cruel men, disrespectful of nature, but above all, of the rules and regulations. In the end she would do it —a mission is a mission, after all—, but that didn't meant she had to approve of it.

"Diana, that's our job. If you don't like it, you can leave The Centre and join a rival organization." Martin teased.

The girl took a deep breath, trying to ignore her brother. Struggling to subdue her anger and desire to kill him on the spot.

"You were saying, Billy?" asked Diana.

"Ah, yes. Not only have we received reports of missing workers and hunters, loggers, tourists and even some scientists have disappeared as well. The inhabitants of the nearby villages are very concerned."

"The construction workers were building something inside the park?"

"No, no. They were working on the nearby roads and some buildings from the peripheral villages, such as Papingo, when they disappeared without a trace. At first we thought that these were isolated cases, but missing person's reports have been increasing since the last month."

"How do you know it's something paranormal?"

"Diana, it's obviously something paranormal, The Centre wouldn't call us otherwise," Martin replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, our sensors detected paranormal activity in the area; however, you are the first group of agents we sent to conduct a thorough investigation."

"Oh, do we've to go now Billy? It's past midnight," Martin interrupted.

"Actually, is more than the seven o'clock in Greece," said Billy, "I know it's a little late for you, but I needed to take into account the time difference."

Martin got up from his seat and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well, then let's stop wasting time. We're going to rescue those people."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Hello! Is anyone still in this fandom? If you are, thank you for reading. This is my first published fanfiction, although not the first I write. I will try to keep consistent updates, although since this is a translation, it may take some time for them to show up.

I know Diana may seem extremely spiteful, especially in this first chapter, but I'd always though that she is much more immature and jealous that she lets on. On the other hand, I have looked at the third season like a regression of the characters: Martin is unsympathetic most of the time; Diana is much more competent in the field but, at the same time, she has become somewhat insensitive and aggressive. Not even Jenni or Marvin evade a personality change.

This is _not_ a romantic fic. I'm terrible at writing romance, and hate reading it most of the time. Perhaps I'll add some romance in a future plot, perhaps not. I prefer not to promise anything.


End file.
